


Freedom

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Draco is finally free





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** #8 of 10 for [](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile)[**livelongnmarry**](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/) auction winner [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/)**heeroluva**

The trials are finally over. It took eight months to get through them all. Or, more specifically, eight months, twelve days, and six hours, not that he's been counting. The last one concludes on a Wednesday afternoon, and the Wizengamot gives a guilty verdict with a sentence of life in Azkaban. Draco is seated in the back of the room, near the door, and he watches as Rupert Helm is taken away by Aurors, his memory flashing back to the attack that left a Muggle family tortured and killed during December of the Second Voldemort War. Of course, hardly anyone calls it that aloud because few people dare to say _his_ name even after all these months.

When Helm disappears from sight, Draco lets out the breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. That's the last one. He's kept his part of his release agreement, and he's free now. As free as he'll ever be with a mark on his forearm branding him for the rest of his life, but he can't be too particular considering the alternative. He's alive, and he's earned the right to be out of prison, even if some would disagree. It's been months of testimony, of giving evidence against people he watched torture, rape, or kill during those horrible months of the war when he wasn't at school, and he's ready to leave it all behind.

He leaves the courtroom before anyone else. As soon as Helm is gone, he's out the door. In the corridor, he sucks in a few deep breaths and lets them out slowly. It's a momentary lapse that he catches almost instantly. His shoulders tense, and he straightens up, lifting his chin and sneering just in case anyone looks at him. There's no point in dallying, so he walks to the staircase and then to the lifts when he reaches the next floor.

The lift is crowded, but people keep a distance between themselves and him. Perhaps they assume that Dark Marks are contagious, he thinks without a hint of amusement. After months of this treatment, he doesn't find it humorous at all. Blaise accuses him often of losing his sense of humor, but he doesn't think it's possible to lose something that he never possessed. Perhaps he can develop one now that his work is done, though it's not a particular goal.

There are lines at every Floo in the Atrium. It feels like he's done nothing but wait since the war ended, so he bypasses the lines until he reaches a clear area. With a moment to focus, he Apparates and arrives in the foyer of the flat. He curses under his breath when he knocks over a heavy piece of luggage that's sitting there. When he left that morning, it had been in the bedroom, so someone obviously moved it without any consideration.

He scowls and starts looking for Blaise, finding him lying on the sofa in the lounge with a guide to Magical Japan resting on his chest. Blaise is sleeping, which is probably for the best since Draco knows that he'd likely have taken out his frustration on him had he been awake. There's still time until their Portkey will activate, so he has the rest of the afternoon to calm down and relax before they start their holiday.

Their journey isn't really planned, with no definite return date or itinerary. He chose to start in Japan because it's far enough away that people won't know his name, but close enough to come back home if there's an emergency. His parents receive threatening letters all the time, so he's not too worried, but there's always the possibility that someone will attack. His mother had used her 'good deed' in saving Potter's skinny arse to pressure release for his father, and there were a lot of upstanding citizens that weren't happy about it. It's probably all talk, as his father often says, yet there are always those crazy enough to move from talk into action so he worries.

After he takes off the simple black robes that he wore to the hearing, he uses a charm to expand the sofa and lies down beside Blaise. Instead of closing his eyes and trying to have a quick nap before they have to leave, he watches Blaise sleep. It's rare to catch his lover unguarded and relaxed, even after a couple of years of sleeping together and four months, now, of sharing a flat, so he enjoys the opportunity to look openly. There are no games being played right now, and while he doesn't usually mind their games or Blaise's near-constant mysterious aloofness, it's nice to have a bit of a change.. It's nice to have a moment without vulnerability, a state to which he is unhappily accustomed.

Blaise's lips are parted, and his right hand is resting on his bare stomach. Draco considers removing his trousers, too, since he's already shirtless, but he doesn't want to wake him. He likes watching Blaise sleep and listening to the even breathing that somehow manages to calm him even as his body is racing with a new sort of tension. It's probably perverse to be getting hard while watching someone sleep, but he doesn't really care. He's been accused of much worse things, some of which are true.

Before he stops to think about it, he moves his hand down to unfasten his trousers. He shifts carefully and shoves the material down around his thighs, pushing his shorts down after. He's half hard already, just from staring at Blaise's mouth and remembering last night when it was wrapped around him sucking him until he screamed. He spits on his palm and wraps his fingers around his length, slowly stroking as he stares at Blaise's face, almost willing him to wake up and join in.

It's too easy to let images of Blaise fucking him to replace the thoughts of Helm in his mind. Memories of torture and death are forgotten as he thinks about Blaise's cock in his arse and strong hands wanking him while dirty words are whispered in his ear. His arse feels empty as he wanks, and he looks around for something to use to alleviate the feeling since Blaise isn't available. When he spots a candle nearby, his lips curve into a mischievous smile. It's incredibly wrong, isn't it, to use a candle to fuck himself?

He summons it to him and drags it along his cock, feeling the hard wax cling to the sensitive skin of his cock. It's not very thick, but he's falling fast into a depraved mood where such things aren't very important. Before Blaise, he'd never have considered such a thing. But now, well, his desires need to be fulfilled, and he deserves pleasure. That's what Blaise tells him every time his boundaries are pushed, and he tries something new, even when he doesn't want to at first. There are going to be things in Japan to try, things that make his cock twitch even more as he remembers Blaise reading him erotic stories about the areas they will be traveling to soon.

The sofa is comfortable, so he moves to lie on his back and kicks his trousers and shorts off before he bends his legs and raises his arse slightly. The candle is dry, so he brings it to his mouth and tentatively licks it. He closes his eyes and begins to suck, making a face as the dried wax flakes onto his tongue. It feels good, though, and it's letting him think about something other than screaming Muggles and the stench of death, so he keeps sucking and tries to think of it as one of Blaise's toys.

"Such a dirty little whore." The husky whisper is against his ear. Draco opens his eyes in time to see Blaise roll over onto him. The candle is pulled out of his mouth and tossed on the ground. "Desperate for it, aren't you?"

"Yes," he moans when he feels two fingers suddenly push into his arse. He's not ready for it, so it stings a little, but he quickly adjusts. Blaise has taught him to enjoy the pleasure that comes with pain. In a way, he welcomes the pain because he deserves it, deserves it more than anything else, really. Blaise never gives him too much, never hurts him if he's not willing, but the threat is always there, which makes his cock twitch even more as he bucks against Blaise's hand.

"I should make you beg," Blaise muses before he scrapes his teeth against Draco's nipple. "You woke me up with your whimpering need, disturbed my sleep and didn't even apologize. Perhaps I should bind you to the sofa and leave you here while I take our journey alone."

"I'm sorry." Draco knows that the words aren't sincere threats, not really, but he still feels the frisson of fear at the idea of being left, of being alone, and he hates that he's so fucking pathetic even as he delights in Blaise taking control.

Blaise smirks and withdraws his fingers from Draco's arse. "Get me ready," he demands as he crawls up Draco's body and places the head of his cock against Draco's lips. Draco parts his lips and licks, tasting pre-come already gathering, which makes him wonder how long Blaise was really awake before he made a move.

He starts to suck, loving the taste and feel of Blaise's cock in his mouth. He continues to wank himself until Blaise suddenly slaps his hand away. He groans and sucks harder, shifting on the sofa as Blaise fucks his mouth. Finally, he pulls out, and Draco rolls over. He likes it better from behind, mostly because he still isn't comfortable being watched when he comes. When he feels Blaise's tongue against his arsehole, he presses back for more. It's possible to come just from having Blaise lick his arse, he knows from experience, so he just closes his eyes and focuses on the pleasure.

When Blaise shifts, he relaxes and clenches his fingers into his palm. Blaise presses inside him slowly at first before he thrusts deep. Draco's head snaps back and he gasps as Blaise begins to fuck him hard. "Touch yourself," Blaise murmurs in that tone that is impossible to refuse. Draco shifts, causing Blaise to change angle, and grips his cock. He begins to wank as Blaise continues to fuck him and whisper dirty, depraved things in his ear.

He comes first, whining softly as his body tenses and he spills on his hand and the sofa. Blaise pulls on his hair and fucks him deeper, bruising his hip as he moves faster and faster. Finally, he grunts, and Draco can feel come drip down the back of his thighs when Blaise pulls out. He sighs when he feels Blaise's tongue licking him again, listening to the noises as he licks and sucks the come out of his arse. When Blaise pushes him onto his back, Draco kisses him, tasting himself on his tongue.

"A candle?" Blaise snorts and rolls his eyes. "Next time, wake me up," he mutters before he lies next to Draco. "I take it that the trial wasn't pleasant."

"They never are," Draco says simply, stretching before he settles against Blaise. "But they're over now. We'll be in Japan tonight, where no one will know me, and I can finally feel free."

End


End file.
